


Special Dreams (Sequel To Sunny Side)

by Xxabby_452000xX



Series: MCR Short Stories [2]
Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, the black parade - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxabby_452000xX/pseuds/Xxabby_452000xX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather isn't normal, she has dreams that bring her to another universe that may or may not be harmful to her. The dreams last about 7 hours, seven hours of fun with Gerard and Frank! Gerard figures out some exciting news, but the thing is, is that the news isn't fun for Heather. She loves these guys withher heart and doesn't want to leave forever. What would you do if you were kicked out of the world you loved most and could never return? Find out what Heather does, taking her time with everything had always been her mantra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Dreams (Sequel To Sunny Side)

Let's start from the beginning, my name is Heather, stupid name I know (No offense to anyone with that name!), Heather Telper. I'm in high school and... well... What is there to say about a person? I'm not good at describing myself and I tend to avoid it at all costs. Negative thoughts pass through my head when I do.

You might think I'm normal, but the thing is, is that I'm not normal. I have dreams, premonition like dreams except in an alternate universe. When I sleep, I travel through time and space, joining the dead. The dead from The Black Parade. They are almost like family to me now, since I've been going there. I remember the first time I went to the Parade, I was 9. It was scary the first few times, not knowing anyone.

The people are weird, but yet, who isn't? I'm weird, the populars are weird in their own way, nerds are weird, the supernatural is weird, anything is weird if someone believes it. I'm getting off track, sorry, but as I was saying- wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah, The Black Parade.

The Black Parade houses some of the most lonely people in the world. I believe from the rumors that are spread like hot cakes, they weren't the most popular in school. I'm not either, so I fit in quite nicely.

Yawning, I glanced at my clock behind me: 7:55 pm. It's gotten so late already? But I just started the story! Damn. Okay, back on track.

Seeing as I go to The Black Parade every night, I have to have plenty of sleep in order to get back. I realised this one day, as I ventured too far off from my group. I got lost before I could reach the portal at the entrance.

The portal, being the only way there and back, gives me about 7-9 hours of Parade time, the time I'm sleeping. If I miss the doors, I stay in a chronic like state until the portal comes again. The next morning.

I remember, a time when my family liked me, my parents came into my room. They saw me still asleep in my bed. I was around 11 at this time. It freaked them out really. I didn't wake up until the next morning due to my dead state in the Parade-ise. Get it? Paradise? Parade-ise? No? Okay, then. Moving on.

Fluffing my pillow, I placed it back onto my comfy bed spread. I never disliked going to the Parade. It was always an adventure. A new adventure everyday, and to say I liked adventures was an understatement. I love adventures! Bringing new thoughts and perspectives into my frail, simple mind was a joy.

Sitting up, I stumbled into the bathroom. The mirror stared at me as if I was prey, it the predator.

"Don't look at me, douche." My temper was short and I knew it. The mirror had it coming, though. For many months now, it stared at me with hollow eyes, pale cheeks, and scraggly arms. It held my reflection and that's who hated me. It wasn't me that hated myself, but the reflection of me. I'm crazy. I guess the dreams have their effect somehow.

Grabbing a wash cloth, I splashed on some warm water. My makeup had to be forcefully removed after being caked on for close to eight hours of the day. With that, I set to work, hacking away at my perfect makeup until only the raw, red, inflamed skin was shown for my trek.

"Finally," I whispered to myself quietly. Time for the Parade!

It's been months since I properly interacted with an actual live person. Being an outcast in the school junkyard made my kind invisible. I'm the only one of my 'kind' so... Yeah. I am shunned from work and play, although I don't believe you 'play' when you're in high school. Oh, well.

My sluggish movements reminded me of a caterpillar, always hunching up, then spreading real far to move maybe a couple centimeters at most. I wasn't hunching my body really tight or anything, but I felt really slow and tired all of a sudden.

I looked at my purple bedspread, flowers kissed the fabric lightly, far and wide apart like gas molecules. It's been there for a while. The bedspread, I've had it since I was four, Mom and Dad actually got me something that would benefit me now. How thoughtful? Not.

My eyes drooped, the Parade pulling at the back of my mind. Hold on, I thought as the headache began. This happened only when the phantoms wanted me there.

I wonder who would want me there so badly? Most likely Gerard and Frank, that's who. I spend most of my time with them. They are the most well known phantoms. Along with Ray, Mikey, and Bob, of course. I couldn't forget them.

Shifting my blanket above my body, I sighed in a deep breath. The rain outside pounded on the black windows, the only light was the flickers if lightening when they struck heavily.

With my stuffed otter, Oskar, I headed into the realm of the dead, awaiting the terrific whoosh there.

The portal opened before me after my thoughts died down a bit, my mind slipping into an unconscious state. It, being the portal, was a blinding crack of light against a sharp black mass of space. I'd like to say that I was standing on something that resembled a floor, but unfortunately, I wasn't. In this large area, the floors were invisible, only the vortex of a portal being the source of light.

Swirls of rainbow colours sparked out as I stepped through the jagged vortex, it expanding with my entry. If I was mentally ill, I believe this is how those hardcore people are. Or maybe on some hardcore drugs would do it, but for right now, let's say I'm still sane. Possibly.

"Heather?" I heard faintly. Someone was shouting through the portal, their voice cracked and visibly pieced together. My legs began to jog toward the exit, darkness on the other side. I was surrounded with colours and I'd die to live in something other than colour right now.

Hmm. I haven't give that a great deal of thought really. What if I was dying, but came back to life when I passed through the portal? I don't know. That's a question for another day, I have to meet up with Gee and Frank right now.

As I neared the black hole in the wall of the colour scheme, I began to hear more voices: "Heather?" They were still choked up and hard to understand, but I pieced them together, earning a broken record. I slowed down long before then.

The black in the wall was right in front of me and I saw Gerard and Frank both standing outside the portal. I didn't have long before the portal closed, so I quickly hopped through and landed with a thud on the cold, grey concrete.

If you stood in that portal for too long, you'd go mad. Luckily, as soon as I popped out, the vortex snapped shut, a laser affect sounding. I wonder what would happen if my foot was caught in it as it left? Mental images of my foot getting ripped off flashed through my mind. Actually, never mind.

"Hey! Heather!" Frank ran up and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey, Frankie. Gerard. What are you guys up to?" Frank shrugged.

"Ask Getard, guy's got some issues." He pointed back to Gee as Gerard gave him an unseen, but felt, icy glare.

"For your information, I happen to be in the middle of dealing with your white ass." Gee crossed his arms across his chest. Wow. So manly. I believe it is time for me to interfere.

"Okay guys, I'm here to have fun. Not to babysit both of you."

"But-" They started.

"No 'but's!" I held my pointer finger at them, wiggling it in the air with short, swift movements.

Somewhere off in their little minds, they muttered a 'Fine.' I can't read minds, but I assumed they did. Anywho, I nodded my head and started off toward the town square.

It was beautiful there, as was every other thing in the Parade. The blacks, grays, and whites blended so well together. Or is that just me? Eh, whatever. It's beautiful to me. And everyone else. Heh.

So, taking my arms, I began to swing them. I twirled around a couple of times as well.

"Heather, what are you doing?" Frank always was the curious one. He had to know everything although, if it was personal, he'd never tell a soul. Unless it would bring him joy. Then, he'd be a heartless bitch about it.

Anywho, Gerard is a different story. He's always been quiet, mysterious, except around me of course. Frank's mentioned something about him liking me, but I highly doubt it. I'm alive and he's dead, and another thing: he doesn't act like he likes me.

Okay, sorry, I got off track.

"I'm spinning." My body was still twirling, like a ballerina I may say, in majestic, graceful steps. One thing I didn't say about The Black Parade; it makes everything you do or say graceful in everyone's eyes. I wasn't sure who it was, or when I'd find out, but when it happens, it'll happen. I'm not worried.

"Why?" I've gotten used to his constant questions, just barely getting through it, though.

"I feel like it," I stated as my twirls slowed. I figured it was time to stop spinning, ending with a curtsy, then bending back up to meet their eyes.

Gerard opened his mouth, "That was amazing-"

"-as usual." Frank interrupted. I smiled, blushing, and thanked them both. It was nice to have someone compliment me again, even if they are dead.

I took in a sigh, breathing out as whispers filled my ears. They didn't come from either of the boys behind me, but I know they heard it too.

Sometimes, in The Black Parade, the dead join together and march. It's kind of the reason for this place being called what it is: The Black Parade. It's a parade of the dead.

If you ever hear it, don't be afraid. They won't hurt you. The people in the Parade believe that the world before they died is above them, looking down at them, hating them. It's not, but they are telling the 'society' to go 'fuck themselves' basically. Shouting their independence, freedom.

Smoke and ash fell in the background, filling the air with the horrid smell of smoke. I've gotten used to the smell, constantly being here to smell it in, every night. I didn't mind it so much anymore.

Looking around the sides of the road, I noticed new toys scattered around from the heaping piles of trash. Actually, I can't say it's trash because they are toys. Or memories, I guess you could call them. When the people of The Black Parade entered this realm, their memories came crashing onto the piles of toys on the road.

I wonder if I'll come here when I die? I hope so. I want to be here with Gee and Frank and Bob. Ray and Mikey hardly ever show themselves to me, but in time they will.

The crumbled frames of old buildings surrounded the town. I almost wonder what happened here. Eh, maybe not. Being myself, I kind of don't care.

"Heather?" I spun around.

"What's up?" Glancing at the both of them, I noticed the solemn look on both of their faces. Had they been talking behind me? Without me knowing?

"I was just wondering if you knew how long you'd be staying here?" I shook my head. I had no idea when I'd stop coming here, but I hoped never.

"I assumed this was a lifetime thing?"

Gerard shrugged his shoulders.

"Ill research it for you. If you'd like, of course?" Both Frank and I nodded our heads.

"I'd like to know," my voice cracked. I hoped it lasted a lifetime. These people were my life. What if I'd never be able to see them again?

Enough of those thoughts. I don't want to be depressed here. There's too much of that at home already.

Turning back around, I glanced at the rubble that loomed above us.

"Why'd you bring us here, Heather?" I shrugged and began to scale the concrete before me. My hands gripped the roughness of the rocks and pulled along.

I looked back at the ground below me, about 100 ft away. Frank had followed me, but Gerard stayed behind. Awe. I wish he'd come up too. The view was amazing once you reached the top.

Speaking of the top, the ledge was in view. I've scaled this building so many times before, it was easy now. Being at The Black Parade gave me some advantages than being on Earth; I could run a lot longer than I normally could back home. Another thing is I can endure a lot more pain and have a lot more strength. I love the Parade. Did I mention that? No? Okay, then.

Taking the final pull to the top, I sat above the world. There was no wind in the Parade so I didn't have to worry about that. Frank soon followed me up onto the platform, not even huffing a quick breath. Phantoms and their breathing capabilities. It always made me jealous of them. That's why I want to go to the Parade when I die. Also, I'd be able to see Gee and Frank. And the others.

The view from the building amazed me every time I went up there, the rubble and toys continuing on for miles and miles after one another.

"Heather?"

"Yeah?" I chanced a glance at Frank.

"You know the thing about the graceful thing?" Graceful thing? Oh, yeah!

"Yeah? What about it?" Please don't say it's you, Frank. Please!

"I remember Gerard saying something about it to me some time or another. I think it's him." Well, this is some news to me. I mean, if Gerard even liked me, then he would have said something to me about it already. I wouldn't be hearing it from Frank if he really did like me.

"Are you telling the truth? Or just spouting things that you want to happen? I mean, come on? You said he liked me, Frank. Gerard never told me he liked me!"

"He's scared, okay? I would be scared, too!" Franks sharp interruption startled me. He would be scared too?

"Why?" My eyebrows folded up in sympathy. He took a deep breath and looked at the ground below us.

"You're beautiful, Heather. I've never had the guts to tell you this, and I know that I'm not the one supposed to be telling you this, but I'm too selfish not to." Frank pulled his gaze from the rubble below us to my eyes, his a greenish tint but otherwise brown. "I wish you'd be mine, and only mine. No one elses, but that's not the way it's going to happen. You're Gerards." He looked back down.

Do I like Frank? I'm not sure, but I feel like I should do something.

I did do something in those few seconds that could have changed the course of my future, but I didn't care right then. I stuck my arm out, hand stretching to Franks face. My fingertips brushed his face, pulling it my way. His eyes held mine once again.

"I don't care if you're not mine, I'll always have you in my thoughts." Without thinking, I pulled him closer, not thinking of the consenquenses or other actions that would follow. My strength wasn't much, but enough to lull his head closer to mine, our lips centimeters apart before sending a final though of courage to my brain and gently placing my lips on his.

They were cold, a lot colder than I'd thought a phantoms lips would be. They were ice. The kiss lasted a second, not long enough in Franks mind. He rested his forehead against mine, our breaths mixing together.

"Oh, God. I love you, Helena." I gasped and visibly felt Frank tense. "Heather- I said Heather." I pulled back and glanced at him with hurt in my bones. You'd feel the icy spindle spike you from every muscle in your body. Who's Helena?

"Frank? Who's Helena?" His eyes widened, fear flying through them as he shot his arms out to grab my hands.

"She's no one! I swear!" I didn't believe him. Not one bit. My hair bounced as I shook my head, lips curling in, eyes watering. I shared a kiss with him and all he has to say is he loves Helena? I swallowed loudly and ripped my hands from his grasp, eyes boring anger through to him, getting ready for the short climb down.

"Heather! Wait!" I didn't speak back, not even after I finished the decline. I didn't utter a word to him. He finally got the message as I ran to Gerards house. They each had a house, exactly how they wanted it to be: mysterious, in Gee's case.

"Frank? I've got so much to tell you." Gerard shouted from his study. This only brought more tears, streaming down my face. I tried to control them, but to my avail, they wouldn't.

My sniffles brought Gee to me, I was wiping my face as he found me, sitting on his couch, hunched over in a crying, weeping mess of a ball.

"Heather? What's wrong? What happened?" He sat next to me, rubbing a hesitant hand up and down my back. His touch brought shivers and chills rushing through my body. I liked his touch, I realised.

I sniffled once more, "Frank. He confessed he liked me and I kissed him. He slipped out that he loved Helena. Who is she, Gerard?" I looked up to his face, mine blotchy and red, his pale and perfect.

"Helena lived here before you, she was the living girl that got stuck here for two years. Frank fell in love with her before she left, loved her with all his heart. You look a little like her, you know, probably remind him of her, as well."

I sniffled again, blinking the tears away. "Do I really?" He nodded as my head fell into my hands again.

Some time passed, Gerard still rubbing my back.

"Thank you, Gerard. For being here for me. It means a lot." I looked up and saw amusement pass through his eyes. "I look like shit, don't I?" Gee chuckled.

His smirk caught me off guard. Was it that bad? I hope not. "Don't worry, come with me." Never, not once, did that smirk falter as he stood me up, guiding me to his bathroom. I know what he's doing. He's going to do my makeup. Awe.

Our hands held together tightly as we walked, me more like stumbling, to the bathroom. The door squeaked as Gee pushed it open. Gerard gestured to the toilet seat.

"Sit." I did as told and sat down as he pulled out powder after stick after powder from the cabinet near the mirror. Was he planning on using all of that on me? I hope not.

Wiping my eyes once more, mascara and eyeliner pooled onto my finger. I wore way too much makeup, I concluded.

"Okay," he dropped some makeup on the sink, some rolling into the sink, but he didn't care. "I've noticed you like to use natural makeup, I'm not going to change that."

"Do whatever you want. This is your job for right now." I grinned and looked up at his eyes. Gee smiled and nodded.

"Close your eyes." And I did.

The whole 'operation' lasted about 20 minutes, applying and wiping off makeup until my skin was raw.

"Okay, you can look in the mirror now." Taking a breath, I stood up.

Please say I look good? You never know with Gerard. I gave him a weary look.

"You look fine! I promise." He smiled again as butterflies filled my stomach. I've never seen Gerard this way; so open and normal. I don't know which one I like more.

Sighing out, I stepped out into the line of the mirror, shocked completely as I saw my reflection.

"Wow, you did an awesome job!" Gee muttered a 'Thanks.' before grabbing my hand, pulling me out of the small bathroom.

"You look a little pale-"

"No duh!" I interrupted.

"-other than the makeup. Let's get you something to eat." I nodded and fell into step behind him again. Gerard is amazing! How did I ever miss this? I'm not sure, but I'd like to have this everyday.

In the kitchen, I looked up at the clock. The portal usually came around 6:30 so I have plenty of time if it is now 4:45.

"What do you have for breakfast?" He hummed, his voice angelic. This is the part I have been waiting for. His cabinets were always a little high for him, so he'd have to stretch to reach the bowls. Eeeee! I can't wait!

"Let's see. We have: Lucky Charms, Coco Puffs, oatmeal, and then some of my stuff. The Parade food. What do you want?" He faced me. His stare boring into me.

"Um, I'll have Lucky Charms." I smiled and waited patiently at the dining table. Here we go. Gerard grabbed to cereal from the lower cabinet, standing up on his tippy toes to reach the bowls. His marching shirt rose up, showing me his lower back. Gosh, he was pale.

"Like what you see or something?" Worry laced his voice at the end. Did he not want me to think his body was terrible? It wasn't if so.

I blushed scarlet, grinning and hiding my face from him through my hand.

"How'd you know?" He rolled his eyes.

"You always do it. Always looking at me. I figured it was for my 'exposure'. I was right. Don't worry, I'm not mad, if anything but." Gee smirked his famous smirk. My stomach flipped.

Do I like Gerard? I think so. But I just kissed Frank! No. That was a mistake. He even said Gerard was mine. He'd understand. What would happen if I was Gerard's? I'm not sure, but if I was, then I'd know. Right?

"So, hey. I have to ask you something, but knowing Frank, it could be a complete lie and-" He rambled.

"Spit it out, Gerard." I grumbled.

"Well, um, Frank might have mentioned- um- that you- uh- kind of like me?" His struggles amused me, giggles erupting from my throat as I attempt to calm myself.

"Funny! Frank 'might' have mentioned something like that to me as well. That little booger." I kept a smirk on my face as I shook my head, an attempt to calm the situation.

"Well, um, do you?"

"Do you?" I countered. I wasn't ready to answer that yet.

"Yeah, I do. I do like you Heather. As yourself and not as Helena." His smile grew as mine expanded, too. Well, that's assuring.

"I guess I kind of do, I mean, you and Frank have known me since I was 9. I was bound to like someone from here." He smiled again, but this time, it faltered.

"Uh, when I said I had a lot to tell Frank, it was about you and your situation. The returning home forever thing." Gee looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah? What about it?" Will I lose them? Please say I won't.

"Everytime a living person comes here, it's because of their dreams. Helena came here through her dreams too, but when she turned 17, that night, the portal didn't come back. She was stuck here. I looked for the answers in the local library and found an article over the matter.

She had to find someone here that was meant for her. That person was Frank, but she didn't like Frankie that way. She denied him of being her mate. There was a price for her actions when she denied him, and you only get one chance to tell them you love them. That was the only way to open the portal. She had to stay here.

I finally found a way of her to go home after that: you had to drown in the lake over the hill. Broke my heart to do it, but she wanted to go home and that was the only way. I did what I had to. Frank was mad of course, but forgave me. He's still broken that she didn't love him. Probably felt that way for you, too?" Gee sighed. "So there, you have the complete story of Helena. Not as cheery as you'd think." He shrugged.

I looked down, getting ready to ask a question that he probably didn't want to answer.

"Did you kill her, Gee?" He nodded slowly, looking down.

We both glanced up, our eyes meeting in the poor light coming in from the windows.

"I'm still guilty of it." Standing up, I held my arms out, reaching for Gerard as I pull him in for a well needed hug, ending with me sitting on his lap.

"Gee, I'm proud of you. You did something that needed to be done, people forgave you, now you need to forgive yourself."

"I have-" I put a hand up to his lips, the warmth creeping through in torrents.

"No, you haven't. You said so yourself that you are still guilty of this 'crime'. Let it go. Free yourself of this burden. It doesn't belong to you anymore." My eyes closed as I bent down. Hot pants of breath waded from his mouth, spreading onto my face just before I placed my lips onto his.

I pulled back, not wanting the kiss to go on any longer than needed. Looking over at he clock, I notice the time: 6:10.

"Okay, well. I hope you think over that for a while. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Gerard!"

He gurgled a "Bye." as I left through the door. I think I surprised him. I surprised myself, for that matter! Should I say goodbye to Frank? Yeah, he deserves some closure for today.

Knocking on the door, I hear footsteps stomp over.

"Wha- oh, Heather. Are you mad at me?" I shook my head, he sighed out a breath of relief as he invited me inside. I told him no.

"I have to get home. The portal will be here soon and I dont want to miss it. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, Heather." I waved again, heading back out into the streets.

Wandering the roads of the Parade, I noticed the portal up ahead. I ran forward, speeding toward the vortex. A blast of colors whipped my body as I continued to run through the blinding lights.

"Hon-ey, I-it-'s ti-me to wa-ke up." My mom whispered through my ears. The vortex wrapped around me, finally pushing me to a halt. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for my body to overcome me. It did and I felt Mom shaking my shoulder.

"Wha?"

"It's time for school. Get up." I rolled over, my head was pounding. That happened when I left The Black Parade. Hm, I could use that to get out of school? Yeah.

"Mom, I'm not feeling so good." I stated with closed eyes. She felt my forehead. Good thing the vortex is hot.

"Okay, you can stay, but your father and I are going to work." I nodded as she stood up and left. I faintly heard, "Good thing, too." At least I'll be home and away from school.

I remembered I didn't have anything for breakfast at Gerard's house, so I sat up and walked into the kitchen. Cereal screamed my name, beckoning me over to get a bowl and pour in the Lucky Charms I was supposed to have at Gee's house.

They were crunchy, no way was I putting spoiled milk in my cereal. Good thing I am lactose intolerant. My cheeks puffed out as the crunchy cereal balled up in my mouth. I stood up and placed my half eaten cereal in the sink, walking out and into my room. My purple comforter welcomed my figure back into the bed and I wasn't complaining.

I need to see Gerard again. I have to get more information on my situation.

Going into my bathroom, I searched through the cabinet, finding the sleeping aids. I took two of those white pills before rushing to my bed, grabbing Oskar, my stuffed otter, and closing my eyes.

In moments, the portal loomed above me. I had to jump to reach the opening, but made it in. The distance to the other was shorter this time, I'm guessing because I wasn't there but a while ago.

The clouds seemed blacker than usual, more ash falling from the sky. No one greeted me. I was early. I wanted to spook them.

Walking forward, I made my way to Gee's house. Reaching my arm out to the doorknob, I twisted it. The thing was locked. Why was his door locked? It's never locked.

"Gerard?" I called. No answer. Was he out? He can't be! Then one thought crossed my mind. Frank.

I rushed over to Franks house. The same thing happened. Where was everyone?

"Heather?" I spin around. Gerard stood before me, surprised to see that I was still here.

"Gerard!" I rushed up to him, attacking his body with a hug. "Where were you guys?" He was shell shocked.

"We weren't anywhere. Why are you still here? Did you miss the portal?" He sounded worried. Was something wrong?

"No, I faked being sick to come here. I wanted to see you." His worried expression increase to a frown. "What?"

He sighed and shook his head, pulling away from my embrace. "I found out more in your situation." Gerard pushed me away, holding meat arms length.

"What'd you find out?" His hand reached up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, when you find your 'mate' from the past, you have to wait until you die to see them again. I think I've found mine. It's you, Heather. You're mine." I gasped. I'm his? But, does that mean he's mine?

"Are you mine?" He nodded. "This is the last time I'll be able to see you until I die?" Gerard nodded once again. My ragged breath was silenced as Gerard began to shake.

"I guess I'll have to do the same thing to you as I did to Helena, right?" He looked up to me. His eyes filled with tears.

"No, no. No, you won't. Now stop crying." I wiped his eyes with my thumbs, my own dry sobs choking me. "I'm going to stay here, live with you guys forever."

Gee shook his head violently. "No. What about your human form? They'd know something's up. You have to go through with this as it tells us to."

"But, Gerard! I can't go until death to wait for you. I love you now. Not in eighty years. I'll forget you. You know how bad my memory is."

"I know," he stroked my cheek. "You'll have to make do. It's not going to be easy for either of us, but we have to try." I nodded, tears streamed from my eyes. In return, his thumbs wiped my tears, as well.

My breath was shaky as I whispered, "Okay." He gave a sharp intake of breath before grabbing my arm, rather tightly, and dragging me to the hill above the lake.

The black waters threatened to swallow me, whipping around like an ocean. I guess that's a defect from the ash. The ledge I stood upon felt flimsy, eroding beneath my feet.

"Heather, I know it might be too early to say this, but, the bond between us gives me the thoughts that I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

I didn't even feel the push, just the air rushing past me and finally the smash of glass against my back. The waters, black and cold, rushed around me, my initial thought to reach the surface. I couldn't, my limbs wouldn't work. I tried to kick, to push my arms forward but no matter how hard I kicked or pushed, I only went down.

My vision was blurring, blotches of black surrounding my eyes, lungs bursting for air. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out my little breath as the blackness surrounded me. I was dead.  
~~~~§~~~~  
The light. That's all I could see, light. It dimmed, but not much. The grey guided my back, telling me to follow it. I did, my head hurt, pounding and slashing my brain.

"Heather?" My movements were sluggish, slowed in motion as my mind tried to wrap itself around the idea that I'd come back from the actual dead. What?

"Heather? Wake up." I thought I asked you what? Oh, wait, I thought that. Duh.

"Wha?" I attempted. My voice was strained and it hurt to talk. The bright light wasn't helping my vision. My eyes were dried sponges right now.

"Oh, honey. You've been asleep the entire day. You need to get up." I nodded and swallowed. What's going to happen to me?

My feet stumbled with the covers as I try to get up. I will never see Gerard as I'm alive again. How does it feel? Not so good.

At least I'll be able to see him when I die. But that's so long! I would do something about this, but I'm afraid that the end won't turn out as I want it to. God, why is life so confusing? Arg! Eh, whatever. I'll pull through with it. I'll go the long way.

\-----------

I did, I survived the long journey of life. I am now with Gerard in The Black Parade. I have told him my sins and he has forgiven me.

While I was gone, many more livinng girls have visited the Parade. We call them Living Dead Girls now. Frank has his mate. Jamia. She's nice and very pretty. The world is perfect as it was when I was 15. I'm complete.

[Direct Link To Special Dreams (Sequel To Sunny Side)](http://www.wattpad.com/102445031-mcr-short-stories-special-dreams-sequel-to-sunny)

[Here's The Link To My Profile Page On Wattpad!](http://www.wattpad.com/user/Xxabby_452000xX)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back! Just thought you'd like another chapter of the MCR Short Stories Series. Im going to tell you something: there's a third book, but I don't have it all written yet. Don't worry! I'll hurry!
> 
> Love you guys to bits and pieces,  
> -Abby


End file.
